


That One Night

by WalkingOnSinshine420



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Death, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jamilton - Freeform, Jefferson is a jealous dick, Kingburlee, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mental, Multi, Other, Rimming, Screaming, Smut, im sinning, lots of gay, modern!AU, non-binary Lafayette, physical, poly stuff, verbal, you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSinshine420/pseuds/WalkingOnSinshine420
Summary: "You're stressed out, aren't you?" Jefferson smirked, Virginia accent thick as he rested his cheek on his knuckle.Alexander gulped, nodding slowly."I can help with that."





	

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens have been dating for past 3 years. Jefferson always acted like he supported them. But, deep inside, he despised their relationship.

You see, Jefferson actually had a die-hard crush on Alexander ever since they met. No one suspected a thing due to the arguments they always exchanged when they were in the same room.

He kept his cool for 3 fucking years, until John decided to propose to his Alexander. Now, with a hellbent mind and Alexander alone all to himself, what will Jefferson do? What will Alexander do? What will his friends do when they find out?


End file.
